Let The Summer Games Begin
by Aznmissy04
Summary: It's the summer before college and the gang has nothing better to do than to chill out and relax. But what happens when a mysterious black box arrives and turns the summer into competition with the girls against the guys? It's anybody's game; so let the fun begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have been in love with this idea since I held the poll for my next story so I just decided to upload it! Hope you guys like it and don't worry, I will still update the story I am working on "The Other Side Isn't What I Thought".**

**To everyone, thank you and I love you all. May you all have a wonderful and blessed 2014! **

**Enjoy! **

The wasabi warriors along with Grace, Julie and Kelsey walked into the dojo for what would be their last summer really together.

Today they finished the last of their final exams, would be graduating next week and for once were looking forward to relaxing this summer before the real world began.

"Man I can't wait to sleep in and do nothing all day", Jerry said happily.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked at him. "What?" Jerry asked confused.

"Isn't that like every day?" Eddie asked.

"No..." Jerry started as everyone raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine",

he grumbled, taking a seat on the benches.

"I agree with you bro. Sleeping in sounds amazing", Jack said joining the conversation.

Everyone agreed as Milton added, "Oh and don't forget with all the extra time we have, it will be good to catch up and get started on all the college courses we have".

Everyone glared at him as Kim added, "Milton, really? Come on, live a little. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us. Let's just have fun for the next few months".

"Yeah, Kim is right. For the past 12 years we have been so busy but now we actually have time", Grace said grinning.

The rest of the day they all just laughed and hung out, but little did they know someone overheard their conversation and had a plan that would make this summer the best one they have ever had. It would start the day after graduation as the 8 would be in for a wild ride.

**And there you go! Should I continue? Please R&R and let me know what you think! **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. You are all the best! **

**Kicklove2, bellafan22, kickfeaver, KarynitaAusllyandKick, I Ship Kick and Anialoveskick: thank you for the follow. **

**Kicklove2, KarynitaAusllyandKick and I Ship Kick: Thnaks for the favorite. **

**KarateGirl77: Thanks so much and will do! **

**Guest: Thank you and I will try to keep that point of view. **

**Bellafan22, KarynitaAusllyandKick, Shakeema28, Kickfeaver, Anialoveskick, UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you all for the kind and awesome words. Here it is. Hope you like it.**

Game On

Graduation finished hours ago as the wasabi warriors and their girlfriend were having a party at the dojo with their families and friends. It was on full swing as everyone was having a great time.

During this time someone snuck out of the party to deliver special gift to two people's houses as tomorrow the surprise was going to start and it was going to be epic.

The gang hung out until eight as they had a few parties to hit up and then grad night. Tonight was going to be the beginning of their lives and they were going to enjoy and savor it as much as they could.

At 8 o'clock the next morning they all got a text from an anonymous number. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Grace, Julie and Kelsey got texts saying "Meet at Jack/Kim's place (respectively) at nine". Jack and Kim also got a text saying "Be ready at 9". They all groaned as they got ready not knowing what was going on.

Everyone arrived at their specific houses wondering what this was. Right at 9 everyone got another text. "Good morning everyone. Glad everyone could make it. This summer will be one you will never forget. On Jack/Kim's kitchen table is a black box. Please grab it, open it and then grab the red envelope, having the most responsible person read. Don't leave or do anything until you get another text. Have a good day".

Jack and Kim went to grab the box and brought it to the living room, opening it up and handing the red envelope to Milton and Julie. Both were hesitant to read the card but figured it couldn't hurt. They slowly peeled it open and read, "Hello responsible with. Your task is to hold a meeting and choose your leader/captain and co-captain. And then you must get your group to meet at Seaford Park at 2 O'clock. Good luck".

Milton and Julie put the card down and gathered everyone's attention. At Kim's house things were moving smoothly. "Girls, girls listing up. I don't know what's going on but we need to select a captain and co-captain", Julie said a soft voice.

All the girls looked around as Grace said, "Kim should be captain".

Julie and Kelsey agreed as Kim sadly agreed. "Okay, so who is my co-captain?" Kim asked the girls.

"Well I think it should be either Grace or Julie. Grace is your best friend and Julie is the most responsible", Kelsey said.

Grace and Julie looked at each other and nodded slightly. "Well, okay. You girls decide", Kim said to Grace and Julie.

While the girls were deciding the boys were having the same meeting but things weren't going as smoothly. "Jerry, shut up and just sit down", Jack said as Milton was trying to run the meeting.

"Man, it's too early for this", Jerry whined, taking his seat again.

"Okay Milton, what were you saying?" Eddie asked once things were quite.

"I said we need to select a captain and co-captain", Milton said looking at Jack.

Jack sighed knowing that look. "I say Jack is our captain", Eddie said quickly.

"I agree", Milton added.

"What, wait? What about me?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry no offense but you can't be our captain. You don't even have matching shoes on. We can't trust you with whatever this is", Milton said flatly.

"Oh yeah, good point", Jerry said not comprehending everything.

Everyone rolled their eyes as Jack said, "Okay, well who is my co-captain?"

The three guys looked around the room and started to argue. 'This is going to be a long day' Jack thought as he got up to make breakfast.

Over the next few hours, they just chilled and relaxed. Around 1 Milton and Julie got a text saying, "Remember in one hour, get your team to Seaford Park. And don't forget to grab the green envelope and the card with the number one on".

At 1:30 both teams set out for the park not knowing what was happening. They came face-to-face as Milton and Julie's phones went off again. This message read, "Whisper to the captain to take a step forward and then hand them the green envelope". Milton and Julie did what the message said as Jack and Kim took a step forward. Both smirked at each other, knowing things just got interesting. A second later their phones went off with a new message. "Read the card and then tell your team and decide. Once you do text back either yes or no and then further instructions will be given to you".

Jack and Kim ripped opened the envelopes and read the message. "Hello captains. This summer will be like no other. The three people behind you are your teammates and the four of you will be on the competition against the people across on you". At this point both Jack and Kim looked up and smiled at each other. "So if you accept be ready for a nonstop summer competition".

Instantly Jack and Kim turned back to their teammates and told them what was happening. Grace and Kelsey were on board along with Jerry and Eddie. Julie and Milton were contemplating what to do but finally gave in. Jack and Kim replied back 'yes' and waited.

A minute later Jack and Kim got a text back. "Congratulations! This will be fun. Grab you co-captain and the other person who hasn't had a part yet and then rip open the number one envelope that will have your first task".

Jack grabbed Jerry and Eddie as Kim grabbed Grace and Kelsey. Both teams ripped open the envelope to reveal their first task. "Captains, congrats on being chosen. You were chosen for a reason so now its time to put your skills to the test. The third person will be your time keeper as you and your co-captain will run around town collecting specific items; which I will te4xt you when the game starts. Hope everyone is ready".

The teams released from their huddles and walked back to the center. "Good luck Gracie babe. You are going down", jerry joked.

"Oh, dream on Jer-bear", Grace replied back blowing Jerry a kiss.

"Good luck Eddie. You are going to need it", Kelsey taunted.

"Oh please. My team is way better than yours", Eddie shot back winking.

"Kimmy", Jack smirked.

"Jackie", Kim grinned.

They were all ready to go as Jack and Kim got a text saying, "Q" and "Z" respectively and then got another one stating, "Find all the items you can starting with the letter you got. Ready?"

A second later another text came saying, "Set".

And another second after that the last text came. "GO!"

Both sets took off and as Jack ran past Kim, he kissed her cheek putting her off for a few seconds. He smirked and ran away catching up with his team.

'Oh it is on' Kim thought and then shouted, "Game on Brewer".

**And there you go folks! Hope you liked it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Please lets try and get 20 reviews before the next chapter, which honestly I don't know when will be posted. Hopefully soon. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is the first adventure. Now mind you it probably isn't that good but it will get better. I want to thank all my new followers and favorites and thank you all for the reviews! **

**KarateGirl77: Glad you liked it. Thanks so much! **

**autumn1999: Thank you so much for the kind words. You are sweet. And I am glad you like it :)**

**Shakeema28: Thanks so much and I know right. After writing this I want to do something like this too. You should totally do this! **

**Readernotawriter01: Thanks so much! Glad you like it! **

**Bellafan22: Haha, thanks! And here you go! Hope you like it. **

**Anialovskick and Kickfeaver: Thank you both so much! Here you go! And hope you like it!**

**Agbergn: Thank you so much Aria. And welcome aboard. **

**Kickinitlover11: Thanks so much and welcome aboard! **

**Guest, emma, guest, LISA, UnbreakableWarrior: Here you all go. Enjoy. **

**Enjoy! **

**We Got This **

As both teams took off, they were excited for this game/adventure. They took off in opposite directions ready to beat the other team. "So where to first girls?" Grace asked once they all caught their breaths.

"Well let's just look at these stores", Kim answered pointing behind her at the boutiques and stores.

"Sounds good. Okay what letter do we have again?" Kelsey asked.

"Um", Kim started, pulling her phone out of her pocket and opening up the message. "Z", she finished looking mad and worried.

"Seriously! There is nothing that starts with Z", Kelsey yelled.

"That's the point", Grace stated bluntly.

All three girls sighed, feeling a little defeated but they weren't giving up. "Let's go. We got this", Kim said breaking the silence. All nodded and took off into the first store.

The guys all caught up and started planning on where to go. "So where are we going?" Jerry asked.

"Well we can look around outside and then find stores and quickly look through them", Jack said unsure.

"Are we paying for the stuff?" Jerry asked.

Eddie and Jack just gave Jerry a blank look as Jack added, "Yes Jerry. We are paying for everything. We can't go to jail just yet", giving Jerry the look which he understood.

"Okay so we have 'Q' right?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah I think so", Jack said looking at his phone.

"Nothing starts with Q. We are going to lose to our girlfriends. Where is Milton when you need him", Jerry panicked.

"First off, dude you have to chill and secondly we got this, right Jack?" Eddie asked looking for some reassurance.

Jack saw Jerry and Eddie's eyes and knew he couldn't let them down. "Yeah, we totally got this. Just stay calm and focused. Now let's go", Jack said as they took off.

Both teams were walking and running aimlessly around town, not having very good luck as they had no items whatsoever.. After 20 minutes the guys took a seat on a bench, trying to think of a plan. "Okay, we need to find something. Let's think of items that start with Q", Jack said sounding a little frustrated.

The air was silent as Jerry yelled, "Oh look, a quarter", as he ran to pick it up.

Jack and Eddie perked up. "Jerry that's awesome. Don't lose it", Eddie said patting Jerry on the back.

"Ok, let's go. Eddie, you and Jerry go look into those two stores and try to find some stuff. I will go to the grocery store next door and do the same", Jack yelled excited as both nodded and took off.

"Okay girls. So we have zucchini, zinc pills and a zebra", Kim said as they exited the grocery store.

"We can look in these two stores for little trinket things", Kelsey added.

"Where is Julie when you need her?" Grace whined. Kim and Kelsey rolled their eyes as dragged Grace with them.

As both teams were searching for items they got a text saying, "15 more minutes". Everyone started to freak out, making a mad dash to any store that they could, trying to find more items.

After the 15 minutes were over they got another text. "And stop! Make your way back to the park and decided on who's house you want to go to, to count the items. PS: don't cheat".

Minutes later both teams arrived back at the park, joining their missing teammates who laughed at their friends. "Are you guys okay", Milton asked as everyone was pink faced and breathing heavily.

They all just nodded as Julie asked, "So, whose house?"

Everyone looked around as all eyes landed on Jack and Kim as both shrugged their shoulders not caring. "Let's just go to mine", Jack finally said as everyone started to take off.

Milton and Julie held hands, Jerry was giving Grace a piggyback ride, Eddie had his arm around Kelsey shoulders and hers were around Eddie's waist and Kim walked in front of Jack as his arms were on her shoulders hugging her upper body.

They made it to Jack's house as he grabbed some drinks and snacks as Grace said, "Alright, let's do this. Boys you first".

"Chica we are at Jack's house and it's always a rule of lady's first", Jerry shot back.

They were in a stare down as Kelsey said, "Fine, we will go first", grabbing their bags and pulling everything out.

"Okay so we have a zebra, zucchini, the number zero, zinc pills, zit cream and a zipper", Kim said happily.

"Alright six. Great job girls. Boys", Julie said.

"Alright, we have quinoa, a quiche, queso, a quesadilla; well half of one", Jack said looking at Eddie as everyone laughed. "A queen and a mini quilt", Jack finished smiling.

"Okay, that's six as well. Well, well, look at that. We have a tie", Milton shouted.

"What?" "Seriously!" "You got to be kidding me". "No way!" "This sucks". "What now?" Jack, Kim, Grace, Jerry, Kelsey and Eddie all said at the same time.

The room was silent as they were all trying to think about what to do when Eddie suddenly jumped up and ran over to Jerry yelling, "In your pocket!"

"What?" Jerry asked confused.

"Jack", Eddie said, signaling for him to join them.

The three huddled together as Eddie said, "Remember the quarter Jerry found?"

"Yes!" Jack shouted, causing everyone to stare and become more confused.

Jerry dug through his pocket, pulling out the quarter. "We have one last thing", Jack added as they broke apart.

"Jerry found this quarter so that makes it 7 to 6", Eddie finished grinning.

"You can't be serious", Grace yelling pissed off as the rest of the girls didn't look every happy either.

Milton and Julie got a text asking who the winner was. Both replied, "Boys".

A minute later everyone got a text. "Good job everyone and congrats boys. Better luck next time girls. Now you all should get some sleep as tomorrow is a new day with a new adventure. Good night and don't let the bed bugs bite".

"Well today was fun", Julie said, saying goodbye to the boys and giving Milton an eskimo kiss.

"I couldn't agree more", Eddie added as kissed Kelsey's cheek.

"Well, we will see you tomorrow", Grace said hugging the guys and then going into a full on make out session with Jerry.

"Everyone did good today", Jack finished as he and Kim shared a hug and quick kiss.

Everyone waved goodbye and headed off to bed exhausted but excited for whatever tomorrow brings.

**And there you go folks. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas or adventures you want them to go on, please feel free to either leave it in the review or message me. **

**Please let's try and get 35-40. You were all awesome last time. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and happy Saturday! Thank you all for the kind and awesome reviews. You are all so sweet and I am beyond relieved that you all liked the chapter because I was honestly worried but reading your feedback made my day and gave me a boost! Hope you like this one.**

Readernotwriter01: No problem and thanks so much. Happy to hear that!

autumn1999: Hehe, yeah they did but don't worry. Thanks so much. You are always so sweet.

bellafan22: I am so happy to hear that , thanks.

Kick-12: Aw, thanks so much!

KarateGir77: Thanks so much Gabs!

Guest: Thank you and here it is.

Kickfeaver: Aw, thanks Amz.

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you and yeah, hopefully they will.**

Anialoveskick: Yay! Happy to hear. Thanks A.

Shakeema28: Thank you. Glad you liked it!

Guest: Thank you!

Guest: Thank you!

Olivia Holt: Hehe, thanks so much on both accounts!

Enjoy! 

Say what now?

The eight were able to sleep in and enjoy a relaxing morning. Around noon the second game begin. They all got text saying, "Good afternoon. Hope everyone is ready for today's adventure. Wear comfy clothes and meet at Jack's house by one and girls, don't forget your box!" The guys changed into tank tops and basketball short and walked into the living room being as they all spent the night at Jack's. Kim and Grace grab their cheerleading and gymnastics practice clothes and handed some to Kelsey and Julie.

At 12:45 Jack's doorbell rang as Milton let the girls in. They all said their hellos and sat by their significant other waiting for today's challenge. Right at one everyone got a message. "Hello again. Hope everyone slept well and is focused because you are going to need it to win this game. In your boxes are walkie-talkies and four bracelets. Grab the walkie talkies and set them on the table and put the bracelet either on your wrist or ankle and make sure they are secure. The game will begin with when the walkie starts talking. Good luck". Everyone grabbed a bracelet as Jack and Kim placed their walkie-talkies on the table ready for whatever this was.

A few minutes later a walkie went off. "Remember Simon says as a little kid little kid? Well this is the grown-up version so be prepared for anything. Instead of Simon, it will be master. I will give you instructions; some easy, some not; sometimes I will give you a break, other times it will be nonstop. Fail an instruction, you are out and the last one standing wins. Ready?" The voice asked.

"Yeah", everyone chanted.

"Good, let's begin. Oh and one more thing. Those bracelets you are wearing are motion censored so even though I cannot see you, if you make a wrong move, your bracelet will buzz. Have fun." The room suddenly felt like a sauna as they all felt the pressure.

"Master says everyone needs to stand up and be arm's length apart". Everyone got up and into their zone. "Master says to stretch out", the voice added as everyone started to stretch, feeling their muscles wake up. "Now it's time for the fun", the voice finished with an evil laugh.

Everyone got nervous as the first instructions were said. "Master says to jump up-and-down, while clapping your hands and singing the alphabet" the voice said at lighting speed.

"Say what now?" Everyone asked confused.

"No repeats, good luck", the voice chuckled as everyone started doing what they thought they heard; which surprisingly turned out very well as everyone completed the task. "Well done, I am impressed", the voice started. "Try to to keep up this time. Jump up-and-down on one foot", the voice instructed as no one moved. "Very good. Master says jump up-and-down on foot while keeping your hands by your side".

Everyone started jumping and continued jumping for minute before someone; well more that Jerry got tired and caused a not so pleasant chain reaction knocking down this now unhappy girlfriend Grace and his best friend Milton. "Gah, Jerry", Milton yelled from the ground.

"Jerry, you klutz", Grace added pissed off.

"My bad", Jerry said with the guilty smile.

"Jerry, Grace, Milton, sorry but you are out. 3 down, 5 to go and master says stop jumping", the voice said as the remaining five stopped and caught their breaths.

"Master says it's yoga a time. Reach down and touch your toes".

Eddie started but got buzzed. "Seriously? You said that it's yoga time!", he shouted at the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, but I didn't tell you specifically to reach down", the voice responded calmly.

"Whatever", Eddie huffed, joining others as the guys realized it was up to Jack.

"Master says to reach down and touch your right foot". Everyone did as it continued, "Now master says to switch to the other side". Everyone started to as the voice quickly said "reach up" as Kelsey did but then got buzzed. "Damn", she hissed as she went to sit by Eddie.

"Well look at that, we have three still standing. Let's change it up a bit. Master chooses Jack. Jack master says to do 10 jumping jacks and 10 push-ups in 20 seconds go", the voice yelled as Jack quickly did this task looking like a bird and finished with only seconds to spare. "Jack, good job. Who's next?" The voice paused. "Kim", it said a second later as she felt lump in her throat. "Master says to do your best British accent. Kim thought for minute and then said, "Hello darling, it's a pleasure to meet you".

Everyone chuckled at the horrible accent as the voice said, "Yeah, you may need to work on that. Julie, you are up. Master says to say every other letter of the alphabet without singing the alphabet, messing up or repeating letters. You have 30 seconds". Julie panicked as she wasn't very good under pressure. She took a deep breath as the voice said, "Go!"

"A, C, E, G," Julie started very slowly, not wanting to mess up. "I, K, M, O", Julie continued as the voice said, "10 seconds". "Q, S, U", and time," the voice yelled as Julie's wrist buzzed. Julie sighed, half happy and half sad. She was happy to not be competing anymore but also sad to let her team down. She joined the others who gave her a hug.

"Well, well. It looks like we have the two love birds still standing. This is the final task and whoever is left standing, wins for their team. Are you ready?" The voice asked.

"Yeah", both Jack and Kim replied unsure.

"Okay, this is quite easy but it needs focus. You have to kiss. I don't care if it's a peck or full out but your lips have to stay connected without touching on making noises. The first one to break loses. And go", the voice said as Jack and Kim started to lean forward with the only thing running do their minds was 'oh crap'.

They started to kiss and at first it was just their lips together, no movement. After a few minutes neither were giving in Kim started to mess with Jack by biting his lower lip every so often and then running her tongue over his lips. She could tell he was losing it as his eyes shut closed and his breathing became heavier. Kim knew within minutes Jack would be putty in her hands and that is exactly what happened. Kim kept biting Jack's lower lip and once he couldn't take it anymore he reached out to grab her only to have his wrist buzz. They pulled back as Jack took off the bracelet, threw it somewhere and went back to kiss Kim who complied completely. After a few minutes of their make out session their friends had to pull them apart and once everything settled down the voice talk again. "Congratulations Kim, you won! Now the score is tied but there's plenty summer left. Have a great night and talk to you all tomorrow".

"Well that was fun", Jerry said randomly, causing everyone to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It was fun for you because you hardly did anything", Grace yelled.

"Well, I am sorry that sometimes I am not that coordinated", Jerry whined.

Grace rolled her eyes as Milton added, "The next time we do something like this, I am not standing by Jerry".

Everyone laughed and enjoy the rest of the day.

The girls headed out after pizza, wanting to get as much rest as possible for the next day. Milton and Julie hugged goodbye as Jerry went up to give Grace a kiss but ended up kissing her hand that she put up to block him. Eddie and Kelsey shared a quick kiss as Jack kissed Kim's forehead.

"I hope Grace is better tomorrow", Jerry said as they are getting ready for bed.

"Well, you literally took her out", Milton said bluntly.

"I didn't mean to and I'm sorry too Milton", Jerry replied sincerely.

"It's fine, just get some rest", Milton finished as Jerry nodded okay as they all passed out.

**And done! Please R&R and let me know what you think. Also if you have any games you want them to do feel free to let me know. Leave it in a review or PM me.**

Please let's try for 50 reviews before the next chapter that will hopefully be posted by Monday or Tuesday.

Thanks and until next time,

Missy xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Hope everyone had a great weekend. Sorry it's late but I think you will all love it. And just an FYI it's pretty long, well for me!**

**Kickinitlover11: Aw, thanks so much! Glad to hear. **

**Readernotawriter01: Those are awesome ideas. I will definitely use them within the next few chapters. Thank you! You are the best! **

**Bellafan22: That is a great idea. I will definitely use it within the next few chapters too. Thank you. You are awesome! **

**Anialoveskick: Aw, thanks A. And here it is. I hope you like. **

**KarateGirl77 and Guest: Thank you so much! **

**Kickfeaver and UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you and here you go. **

**Autumn1999: You my friend won't find out the person until the end of the story so it will be awhile, sorry. But thank you much. I glad you like and you are seriously a sweetheart! **

**Shakeema28: Aw, thanks and heck yeah girls rule! **

**Enjoy!**

The following morning the two groups were rudely awaken by the walkie-talkies blaring Gangnam Style. Everyone dragged themselves out of their warm and comfy sleeping arrangements and walked downstairs as their phones went off. "Good morning everyone. I know it's early but you know the saying early bird catches the worm. You are the bird and the flag is the worm. It's something you are all familiar with as further instructions will be given later through the walkie-talkies. Right now grab some breakfast and make sure it's hardy because it's going to be a long day".

Everyone groaned and headed down to Kim and Jack's kitchen to find something to eat. Kim decided to make waffles, with Grace making eggs, Julie on fruit and Kelsey grabbing random items out of the refrigerator she thought people would like in setting the table. The guys, well they had other plans which consisted of them raiding Jacks refridge and cupboards and eating whatever they saw.

"What do you think it is today?" Kelsey asked interested.

"I have no idea. These past games have been random so if anybody's guess", Julie added.

"Man, what time is it?" Jerry asked.

"8", Eddie responded.

"What? Man, it's too early for this", Jerry said walking away with his food.

An hour later, once everyone was dressed in more appropriate clothing and ready to go as the walkies went off startling everyone. "Hello again. Earlier I mentioned this adventure consisted of a flag and it's a game we all played as kids. You all know it as capture the flag so now I need you to grab envelope with the number two on it quickly", the voice started, letting someone grab the envelopes. After a minute the voice stared talking again. "In envelope your will a flag and four belts with a ribbon. As a team, decide where to hide your flag so the other team won't find it and then text me the location. Once I get that information we will continue", the voice finished.

"Okay, so I'm thinking the Seaford history Museum", Milton said excitedly.

"No way bro. Let's do the arcade", Jerry added happily.

"That's stupid. Let's put it in a restaurant", Eddie finished.

Soon the three guys arguing about where the flag should go and Jack took this time to think. He was thinking of the perfect place that could combine all three when he suddenly got an idea and yelled, "Guys I got it!" They all stopped and looked at Jack who continued. "Seafood High", he finished.

The three gave him a blank look. "Why there?" Eddie asked.

"Because, since you three knuckleheads couldn't decide I put all of them together. You get the education part for Milton, the actual building for Jerry and the cafeteria for you", Jack replied.

They all smiled as Milton said, "Jack, that's a great idea".

Jack nodded and texted the 'master' about their location.

The girls had an easy time deciding where to put the flag. "What about the mall?" Grace said out loud.

"That's a great idea", Kelsey said.

"Yeah definitely. The guys hate shopping", Kim added.

"Well then, wouldn't that be obvious?" Julie said softly.

The girls were quiet for a second before for Grace responded, "Yeah I guess that's true".

"We need to think outside the box", Kelsey added.

"Somewhere the guys wouldn't think", Julie finished.

As the girls were thinking Kim come up with idea. "My house", she said quickly.

"That's brilliant. The guys will be so busy looking out there, they wont even think of inside", Grace said as Kelsey and Julie agreed.

Kim quickly texted their response and waited for the next step.

A few minutes later, the voice came back through the walkies. "Okay everyone, I got the locations. Girls, since you won yesterday you get to hide your flag first and boys will go after. Girls go!" The voice said.

The guys chatted for 20 minutes before it was their turn to go. Jack arrived back 15 minutes later and once everything was settled the voice finished with the final instructions. "Okay the flags are hidden. You must find the opposite teams flag and bring it back to your house. Everyone needs to wear the belts that were given. If the other team tears your ribbon off, you are out. They are censored so I know who is out so no cheating. There are no clues or rules just luck. Have fun and the game begins now!" The voice said as both teams ran out the doors and into each other being that Jack and Kim were neighbors, surprise!

Julie and Milton gave each other shy smiles. Eddie and Kelsey were in a stare down as Grace was ignoring Jerry who was winking at her. Jack and Kim smirked at one another before running off. Once they were a few blocks away from each other, both teams had the same meeting. "Okay, so are we staying together or splitting up?" Julie asked.

"We should split", Eddie answered.

"Ok, couples of separates", Grace added.

"Separates", Milton replied.

"Everyone got there phones right?" Kelsey questioned.

"Yeah, remember we need to think like the girls", Jack reminded.

"We so got this", Kim cheered.

"Let's go", Jerry finished.

Milton ran to the only place he could think of that combined all of the girls; the bookstore. Julie ran around in a big circle not sure where to go first, but as she was doing that she spotted Jerry. She quietly snuck up behind him and ripped off his ribbon, causing him to turn around. "Aw, really?" he whined.

"Sorry Jerry", Julie said sympathetically as she patted his shoulder and ran off.

Eddie was waking to the mall, telling himself that it's not that bad. He walked up to mall security, pulled out his phone, found a picture of Kim and asked the guard if he had seen her this morning. He said no so Eddie quickly thank him and walked out of there. As he exited he spotted Kelsey walking away from him so he quickly ran up to her, ripped her ribbon and said, "Hey Kels". She turned around surprised and a little mad. "I am sorry", Eddie quickly added knowing a pissed off girlfriend is not good.

"No it's fine. Good job Ed. I will see you afterwards", Kelsey replied, pecking his cheek.

While the rest were still running around town two people were observing the area around them, just waiting for the perfect chance to strike, but always thinking of the flag. Grace ran into every arcade and game store with still no luck. As she exited she was greeted by an unpleasant sight. "Hey Gracie", the voice said happily and instantly Grace took off running. The person ran after her at lighting speed, dodging the other people.

The person saw Grace quickly turn the corner and jump over a bench; her cheerleading coming in handy. The person followed suit, using their karate skills and soon they were face to face as they both tried to grab each others ribbon. They danced and ran around a little bit before the person lunged themselves; not literally at Grace and got her ribbon. She stepped back and glared at the person who had a smile plastered on their face. "You are such an ass Brewer", Grace hissed as she walked away.

"Love you too Grace", Jack joked back as she just semi waved back not turning around.

Kim was walking around, thinking about where the boys hid their flag. They were good but the girls were way better. As Kim was looking around her eyes caught a scrawny red head and she smiled. She walked up to him, tapped his shoulder and pulled his ribbon. "Gah! Seriously Kim?" Milton shouted.

"Sorry Milton, Kim said with a guilty smile.

Milton stormed off, causing Kim to laugh. She continued walking when she spotted Eddie exiting a jewelry store and she chuckled thinking 'they aren't even close'.

While Kim was following Eddie, Jack kept thinking about where the girl's flag was because all the places they thought of didn't have it. He then started to use common sense and knew that they put it in the one place they wouldn't even think of as a select few places came to mind. As Jack stated to cross places off his list he came face to face with Julie who yelped in surprise and then sighed knowing she was done because there was absolutely no way she was going to out run Jack. "Thanks Jules", Jack said sweetly as Julie just stood there allowing him to take her ribbon.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later Jack", Julie replied walking away.

Jack sat down at a table, listing everything he could think of because even though they have been out here for hours he was determined to win.

Eddie walked into a few more stores with Kim shaking her head. She was going to be a nice person and take Eddie out of his misery. As Kim stated to make her way to Eddie he noticed someone was following him so he took off running. Kim huffed, not wanting to run but did so as she literally tackled Eddie to the ground after chasing him for a few minutes. "Damn Kim", Eddie yelled getting up from the ground.

Kim smiled sheepishly, not realizing her own strength. "I am sorry Eddie. Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

Eddie smiled at Kim's nervous look and replied, "I am fine, don't worry. But maybe next time could you not tackle me?"

They both laughed as Kim added, "I can't make any promises but I will try".

They hugged goodbye as Kim sat down trying to think of any place they missed. Kim then stated to think of all the guys and their personalities and thought it has to be somewhere that they are all connected.

Kim and Jack were thinking long and hard about places and things when suddenly two places popped into their minds. Kim thought about how the guys were all connected when the pieces started to come together. There was only one place that you got the smarts, adventure and food and it was the one place that held them all together for four years. And Jack knew Kim was smart enough to make the guys think they were looking for the flag when he knew for certain now that it was in HER own hiding spot and one he knew quite well.

Instantly they both took off to their prospective places. Kim to Seaford High and Jack to Kim's house. Kim arrived at the high school and used the broken window in the detention room to get in. Once inside she took off to the places where she thought the flag might be. Jack went to Kim's house but stopped on the side of her house realizing that the rest of the girls were inside and for sure wouldn't let him in so he did the only thing he knew how to do; he climbed the tree outside Kim's bedroom window. Once on her balcony he gently pushed the window open and looked around her room, trying to find the flag. He searched under her bed, in the closet and in random drawer before going into the one drawer he was quite fond of.

Kim went into a handful of rooms before deciding to give up as she had no idea where the flag was. As she exited the building she noticed a faint shadow above her as she looked up and screamed in happiness and anger thinking 'Jerry, I am going to kill you' knowing the roof was Jerry's idea. She quickly ran back inside and up two flights of stairs to finally see the flag hooked up with the other flag pole. She detached the flag and made her way back to her house finally happy to be done with this game.

By this time, Jack was tiding up Kim's room back to its normal state and quickly left, jumping off her balcony to the ground with no effort at all. He forgot duck as he passed a window but got down in the knick of time. "Did anyone see that?" Julie asked.

"What Jules?" Grace answered confused.

"I thought I just was someone outside", Julie replied staring out the window unsure.

"Are you sure it wasn't a bird or something?" Kelsey added.

"I don't know. It could have been", Julie finished shaking her head.

Jack entered his house with a straight face causing his team to give him a worried looked. "What happened bro?" Jerry asked

"Did you get it?" Milton added.

Jack shook his head no as all their faces dropped. A second later, Jack smirked to himself as he yelled, "PSYCH!"

All the guys jumped up and down screaming and cheering as Milton stopped. "But what happens now?" he wondered.

Jack shrugged his shoulders before texting, "I have the girl's flag".

Seconds later he got a reply saying, "Great job. Now all you have to do is get the remaining ribbon for the game to be completely over". Jack groaned, knowing it was Kim.

Seconds later Kim retuned to her house with the girls cheering. "Awesome Kimmy. You got it!" Grace yelled.

Kim texted, "I got the guys flag".

Instantly she got a response making her dread this game even more. "Is it over? Did we win" Kelsey asked.

"No it's not over. I have to get Jack's ribbon for it to be over", Kim said softly.

"Oh, good luck", Grace replied, patting Kim's back.

All the girl's followed Kim next door, knowing this was going to be interesting. Kelsey rang the doorbell with Milton answering once again with a smile on his face. "Ladies", he said, opening the door wider for them to enter.

The girl's joined their boyfriends as Kim and Jack stood at opposite ends of the room, just staring at one another. After a minute of silence Kim said, "Jack", with a straight face.

"Kim", Jack replied with the same expression.

"So we both know what we have to do right?" Kim asked with a smirk, taking a step forward.

"Yep", Jack answered also taking a step forward.

"So did you find it?" Kim taunted, taking another step forward.

"Maybe? What about you?" Jack shot back, copying Kim.

"Maybe. And I must admit, you were clever", Kim said eyeing Jack's ribbon.

He caught her glance and used this to his advantage as he took a few steps forward so he was now in front of her. She suddenly noticed his presence but didn't or couldn't move as Jack leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Nice hiding spot. Most of those looked very familiar" and at Kim's shocked and embarrassed face Jack got her ribbon.

Suddenly everyone phones went off. "Congrats guys, awesome day. Now get some rest for tomorrow.

They all talked for a little bit recapping the day as they all laughed about it.

Goodbyes were being said as Milton, Julie, Kelsey and Eddie had nice farewells as Grace was still a little mad at Jerry and Jack and Kim; well let's just say they were in their own world talking about 'inappropriate' things. As Jack kissed Kim goodbye, he made a comment about what he saw causing Kim to blush and then hit his arm saying, "Screw you Brewer".

"You know you want to", Jack shot back winking.

Kim rolled her eyes and blew him a kiss as the girls exited the house.

Even though the games were crazy, everyone must admit that things just keep getting more and more interesting.

**So there you have it. Hope it wasn't to long or boring. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Also remember, if you have an idea or activity you want them to do, feel free to put it in a review or PM me. **

**We are a little short last chapter but that's ok but please let's try and get between 55-60 before the next chapter. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I am sorry for the late update. Honestly it's the lamest excuse so just bear with me. I was writing this during the Olympics and as I was typing it, it made absolutely no sense so I had to redo it. I hope you like it and thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews and support. You are all the best! Love you!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! **

**Guest: Thank you and yeah, I will definitely add him somewhere in the next few chapters. **

**roseberry: Thank you so much so on both reviews and I am sorry there wasn't more but here you go! **

**autumn1999: I like Jack and Kim's relationship too. And yep, the good old tension. Love it! Yeah, the boys and I hope you like this one! **

**KarateGirl77: Thanks so much Gabs! **

**Kickinitlover11: Hehe, thanks! **

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you so much! **

**Kickfeaver: Thanks Amz! Glad you liked it! **

**swagmasterlol: Thank you for both reviews and omg, I didn't even realize the kiss part didn't have 'master says'. Oh well and you wont find out the person until the very end. And I am glad you thought it was funny. That was my goal and yeah. I liked the teasing at the end too. **

**scurtui24: Thank you so much and here you go! **

**mikelann6: Aw, thank you so much! It means a lot to hear that and I hope I can continue that for you. **

**And a very special shout out to readernotawriter01 for these amazing ideas! I hope you like it and thank you so much!**

**Enjoy! **

**Don't Drown **

The next morning, well more like afternoon, the eighth woke up from their much needed sleep as the past three days have been nonstop. Jack was the first to wake from the guys and decided to make a much needed lunch. He got all the necessary items for sandwiches as he started to cook the bacon. Once the bacon was almost done he heard noise coming from upstairs and knew the smell woke them up and instantly it sounded like a stampede as they all ran down the stairs with the unfortunate luck of two getting knocked over by hungry person. They all entered the kitchen; one with their mouth drooling and two with a pissed expression. Jack noticed and asked, "What happened to you two?"

"Well, caveman over there took us out", Milton shouted, glaring at the person in front of him who was stuffing their face.

"My bad. You know how I get when food is involved", Eddy yelled once he swallowed his mouthful of food.

"Well, next time could you control your hunger and not knock down your friends", Jerry said as he grabbed food.

Eddie nodded as he continued scarfing down his food. Jack just shook his head, not quite sure about his friends.

The girls woke up as the argument was going on next door. They couldn't believe it was this late in the day or that they slept all that time. Grace and Julie were the first ones to get up and be semi-functional as they went down to Kim's kitchen to find something to eat.

After an hour and once everyone was awake and functional the walkie-talkies went off again. "Gah! That thing needs to come with a warning!" Milton screeched as he was grabbing his chest.

Both teams gathered around to listen for the day's instructions. "Good afternoon. Today's adventure consists of water and logic, but also today I decided to switch up things. Today's teams will be mixed; two guys and two girls will play with the opposite teams and the same couple cannot be on the same team. I will let you meet up to decide. Good luck!" the voice said as silence filled the rooms. The girls headed over to Jack's, ready for another crazy day.

Everyone sat in the living room, thinking about todays teams when Milton abruptly said, "I can't be paired with Jerry. No offence" as he looked at Jerry.

Jerry shrugged his shoulders as Jack said, "Well then I think that clears everything up. Eddie, Jerry, you are with Kim today".

Eddie and Jerry had nervous looks on their faces, a little scared of Kim. The duo got up and went over to their 'new' team as Kelsey and Grace patted their backs, wishing them luck.

They were all talking when the walkies went off again. "Hello everyone. I hope you all maturely selected you teams", the voice asked nicely.

"Yes", everyone chorused in.

"Captains, tell me you teams", the voice said excitedly.

Jack signaled to Kim that she could go first. "I have Julie, Eddie and Jerry", Kim said.

"I have Milton, Kelsey and Grace", Jack added.

"Ok, great. Now read envelope 3 as the description is pretty self explanatory. Meet back in a half hour", the voice finished as everyone left.

Both teams ripped open the envelope that read, "Today is going to be a wet one. Be ready to dive into anything. Meet at 2400 Main Street".

30 minutes later the girls returned in their proper attire as the boys were ready as well. "Is everyone ready?" Jack asked.

Everyone nodded as Kim added, "May the best team win" as they all started to walk out the door.

Before Kim's team took off Jack pulled her aside and whispered, "Please don't kill Jerry".

Kim rolled her eyes and replied, "I can't make any promises but for you I will try my hardest".

"That's my girl. Love you kimmy", Jack said kissing her cheek.

"Love you too loser", Kim shot back as Jack whipped his head around to see Kim winking and then running off.

"Jack I know where this is", Milton said once Jack rejoined the team.

"Great, let's go ", he shouted as the four took off.

They made it to their destination only to see two ropes leading into the water. As they got closer they realized there were bags at the bottom and Milton started to freak out. "Milton, breathe", Kelsey said calmly.

"I can't swim in that. Do you know how many germs are in that water?" Milton shouted.

As Milton was having his little freak out, the other team arrived not looking very happy. Grace and Jack shared a look of concern as Kim's face showed anger and Jerry was hiding behind Eddie. "He couldn't last what, ten minutes?" Grace said shaking her head. Jack shook his head as well knowing it was going to be a long day.

Kim and Julie surveyed the scene and were coming up with the pain while Milton was still panicking. "Milton listen. I know you are grossed out and now we all are too to some extent but you need to focus for like two minutes. We will let you swim out first because that's the shortest distance. Then I will give you money so you can buy a new clothes after you rise off but we need you okay", Jack said caring but sternly.

Milton thought about what Jack just said and looking at his teammates he knew what he had to do. "You know what? I got this. Thank you for the support Jack but don't worry about me", Milton said standing tall.

Jack smiled and nodded as Grace and Kelsey gave him a hug saying, "We are proud of you" and "We knew you could do it".

They talked for a few minutes, coming up with a plan and then broke apart to see the other team ready to go. As Milton was getting ready, he looked to his side to see who he was going against and smiled when he saw Jerry. "On your mark", Jack yelled.

"Get set", Kim added.

"Go!" Everyone else shouted as Milton and Jerry took off into the water.

Milton took off dog paddling as Jerry surprisingly swam quite well. They dove under water to untie the bags with Milton being the first one to resurface and swim back to shore.

Kelsey instantly took off and helped her team stay in the lead as Eddie was just entering the water as she exited.

Grace took off at lighting speed as Eddie surprised everyone and made up some ground. Grace made it back to shore to see Julie already swimming back with her bag.

Jack's athletic skills needed to come in handy as he had to swim the furthest distance with Kim right on his tail and he knew she was definitely in fight mode. Jack made it back to shore to see Kim not that far behind. His team ran to an empty table behind them and started to open all the bags to find blocks and a letter that read, "Great job, you made it to the second part. These blocks spell out your next adventure but there will be a few loops. It's then, that you decide who gets the last part. Good luck".

They all looked at the blocks to see if there were any markings to tell them apart but sadly there were none but there was something that caught Milton's eyes; they weren't all letters. There were numbers and symbols so they separated them and then went to work.

At this point Kim's team had caught up and was also working on the puzzle. 15 minutes passed and both teams were getting nowhere as nothing is coming together. After another five minutes of scrambling things around Milton noticed something and started to put the pieces together at the same time Julie saw it too. As the two 'Brains' were neck in neck with the puzzle, everyone thought, "Thank god for smart people" and then Milton jumped up and started to run off as his team followed. "Milton, what did the clue read?" Jack yelled as they ran.

"Your pipes must be ready for a noise filled day. Find the note", Milton said huffing.

Within minutes they arrived at a music store. They all caught their breaths as Jack said, "Okay, let's quickly find the clue and then Kelsey, Grace you guys will get the last part". They smiled and nodded as the four took off into the start.

As they were running around the other team arrived and took off running and all different directions. As Kim ran down an aisle, Jack came up for the other end as a gray paper caught both their eyes and they both went for it as Jack's long arms got it first. Kim pouted as Jack smiled happily but his smile quickly faded as Kim appeared right in his face. He swallowed as Kim leaned in and kissed him; but it wasn't any kiss. It was filled with passion as Kim swiped her tongue over Jack's lower lip. Once Jack's lips parted, Kim grabbed the envelope and ran off. "That was low Crawford. You better watch your back", Jack yelled after her.

They rounded corner only to have Kim run into Jerry with Jack joining them on the ground as he couldn't stop his momentum. The rest of the gang ran over to see what happened only to bust out laughing. After the laugher died down Grace asked, "So who got it?" Jack semi glared at Kim knowing the girls would have gotten it anyways.

"I do", Kim say with a guilty smell. Julie, grace, and Kelsey cheered as Kim opened the envelope and walked away.

A few minutes later Kim returned with a confused look. "So, what did it say?" Kelsey whispered loud enough for the guys to hear.

"Honesty, I don't quite get it", Kim said.

"Good", Jack said softly as Kim stuck her tongue out at him.

They left the music store and decided to grab some dinner seeing as it was already 6 o'clock. They talked about random things in memories and enjoyed this tome together.

They headed home exhausted as Jack and Jerry were giving Kim and Grace piggyback rides. Once at Kim's house, everyone hugged goodbye and as Kim went in to kiss Jack, Jack leaned in but at the last-minute turned his head and whispered, "Remember paybacks a bitch. Love you Kimmy" in Kim's ear, kissed her jaw and then walked away with a smirk.

"Ugh!" Kim screamed as she slammed her door.

Once inside Julie asked, "So will this clue help us?"

"It should but I don't know what it means", Kim replied pulling out the paper and handing it over to Julie.

Grace and Kelsey gathered around Julie as they read it. "You need to stay on key and stay in line as you will see the light".

"What the hell", Grace bellowed.

"This does not help at all", Kelsey added.

"Well maybe after a good night's rest something will come up and make more sense", Julie finished as everyone nodded.

They said goodnight and got ready for bed not sure what tomorrow will bring but knowing that the boys were going down and they couldn't be happier.

**And there you have it! Hope you liked it and please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Please let's try for 75 reviews before the next chapter. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Sorry this is a late update and I am sure you all want to kill me. To be honest I have so many ideas but I just don't know how to write it out because I am not use to writing adventure and humor. I will try to get a chapter out every few weeks so please hang in there. This is chapter is the longest one I have ever written; seriously. Thank you so much and I love you all. **

**bellafan22: Thank you so much! **

**Autumn1999: Thank you so much! **

**scurtui24: Thank you and glad you found it funny. **

**Guest: Thank you so much!**

** Guest: Thank you so much! **

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you so much! **

**Kickfeaver: Thank you so much and definitely will! **

**Anialoveskick: Yeah, I noticed that too. Sorry but thanks so much! **

**swagmasterlol: Yeah, I not very good with riddles but thanks so much! **

**KarateGirl77: Thanks so much! **

**Special shout out to bellafan22 and Guest! Thank you for the ideas and I hope you like it.**

** Enjoy! **

**The Battle**

The next morning came too early for the 8 as they just wanted to stay in bed all day but one could only dream as they were rudely awaken once again by the walkie talkie blaring 'LMFAO: "I'm Sexy and I Know It"'. They all walked, stumbled, fell and tripped to the kitchen as the walkie was giving instructions for the day. "Good morning everyone! Today's adventure will push your talent to the max. Make sure to warm up and be pitch perfect. Meet up all together at 5 for further details". Grace looked at Kim's clock and saw it was only 8 O'clock. "Are you shitting me? It's only 8", she yelled.

"Yep", Julie said yawning.

"Well I am going back to bed", Grace finished stomping up the stairs with the girls following her.

"Dude, why must whoever this is wake us up so fucking early", Eddie asked out loud.

"He is getting on my nerves. Does this person not know that we need 8 hours of sleep? We got like 6", Milton added.

"Just go back to sleep", Jack said walking back to his room.

The eight fell back asleep relatively fast as they would be out for the next four hours. They all woke up, got dressed, grabbed some food and met up each other as they still had plenty of time to kill. They all sat around Kim's living room throwing out suggestions. "What about the movies?" Kelsey asked.

"Nah, we would all probably fall asleep. What about a walk around town enjoying nature". Milton suggested.

"Who would want to walk around after all the stuff we have been doing?" Jerry yelled.

"Well I don't see you suggesting anything", Julie shot back standing up for Milton.

"Why don't we just relax at home?" Eddie added.

"No, we would be in the same situation as the movie thing. We need fun but not crazy", Grace replied.

"Well, we can play board games or just catch up", Kim threw in.

Everyone thought for a minute about each others ideas until Jack's face lit up. "What are you thinking Jack?" Eddie asked seeing that look.

"I know the perfect place. Let's go", Jack responded, pulling Kim up with him.

"Um babe, where are we going?" Kim asked confused as everyone grabbed their things.

"Our second home", Jack answered with a grin.

A smile appeared on everyone's face as they made their way to their destination. Once they arrived, they ran inside with the bell signaling someone entered. A person walked out with a smile that soon turned into a straight face as they said, "Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to visit. Glad to see you didn't forget about me just yet. And by the way you all look like hell".

The girls gasped in shock, thinking they looked fine as the guys chuckled with Jerry replying, "Yeah, sorry about not seeing you".

"We have been busy and you don't look too good yourself man," Eddie joined in.

The man rolled their eyes as Milton added, "Yeah Eddie is right. We have been on this crazy adventure and haven't had any free time".

"But we did miss you", Kim said with a smile.

"And it's good to see you too", Jack finished in a joking tone.

The man glared at the group before smiling and opening up his arms for a hug, which the five instantly joined. After a few seconds the others joined as thy actually enjoyed the group hug. They hugged for a minute or so as a few started to pull away but couldn't as the grip got tighter, which meant no one was leaving. After 5 minutes with no movement Jack said, "Um, Rudy. You can let go now".

Another few seconds passed before Rudy finally let go as everyone caught their breaths. They all took seats on the practice mats as Rudy asked, "So what has kept you so busy?"

"Well the day after graduation we got this box that has these crazy competitions with us running all over town and everything", Kim answered.

"What? Aw man, that sounds awesome! I want to play. Please?" Rudy whined.

"Rudy, it's not our choice. There is another person running the show", Milton said.

"Well that sucks", Rudy pouted.

"Don't feel bad Rudy. Sure its fun but tiring as well", Eddie added lying down.

They all started to share stories about their crazy adventures as Rudy war getting more jealous by the second. Suddenly, Julie jumped up from the ground as quickly said, "Girls, changing room right now!"

The girls got up and followed Julie with a concerned look. "Jules, you ok?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I am fine and I think I finally got it", Julie replied happily.

"Got what?" Grace asked not paying attention.

"The clue. I figured out our hint", Julie yelled excited.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Great! What is it?" Kelsey inquired.

"Ok, well I don't exactly know all of it but it has something to do with our voices and acting. Pipes, noise, note and key are all musical terms. Lines and lights I don't really know but my guess would be a show of some sorts", Julie finished, catching her breath as she saw 3 pairs of eyes looking at her like she was speaking another language. "Just remember acting or music", Julie said slowly.

The three girls nodded as Kim said, "They are so going down".

They hung out for another hour or so talking about random things when everyone got a text saying, "Meet at 2002 Park Place at 6. Once inside ask for the special of the day. Have fun". Everyone slightly groaned as Rudy looked sad. "So you have to lave?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, we got to head out in like an hour or so", Jack said looking guilty.

"Sorry Rudy. We wish we could stay longer", Eddie added.

"But we will come back and visit", Jerry said in a happy tone.

"Yeah ok", Rudy responded looking at the ground.

Everyone looked at each other as Kim and Julie shared a look with Kim saying, "Why don't you come with us".

Everyone eyes were on her as they gave her the look of 'what are you doing?'

"Really? You mean it?" Rudy asked excitedly.

Kim looked at everyone as her eyes said, 'come on guys'. There was silence as everyone was thinking about what Kim said as Milton continued in a serious tone, "Yeah why not. But if it's something crazy, you can't stay ok?"

"Deal", Rudy squealed as he ran into his office.

Once the door closed Kim felt everyone's eyes on her. She turned around to face them all and explained, "Sorry I felt bad for him and I promise to get rid of him if something crazy happens" as Jack walked over to give her a hug.

Rudy ran out of the office excited. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he shouted, running out the door as everyone followed not sure what todays adventure will lead to.

They arrived at the building at 6 and saw a small line already forming. They walked past a few people and once inside asked for the special of the day as the hostess grinned and ushered them to a big table towards the back with envelopes with the number 4 on front. Kim and Jack both grabbed an envelope and separated with their teams to find out the next task. "Good evening everyone. Todays challenge will put you to the test on who can pull off a great show on the spot. Everything has already been pre-decided so all you have to do is beat your opponent. Good luck".

The girls walked back grinning as the guys were a little unsure about what was going to happen minutes from now. Food was delivered as everyone scarfed it down within seconds, not realizing how hungry they were. At 7, Josh, a worker from the restaurant came up on stage and greeted everyone. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. Tonight will be a treat as its karaoke night". Cheers were being yelled from everyone including the girls as the guys expressions fell thinking 'well, we are screwed'. "So if anyone wants to sign up please come up to the stage and we will start in 15 minutes", Josh finished as a few random people signed up.

7:15 rolled around as the first person went on stage. She was in her early 30's and may have had a drink or two but she was sure as hell funny to watch. Josh came back on stage clapping at the lady's performance and then said, "Well tonight is a special night because we have 8 talented teenagers in a competition. The first one up is Eddie", clapping, as more people joined in.

Eddie sighed and walked up to the stage with the guys cheering behind him. "The lyrics will pop up right here", Josh said pointing a small screen. "Good luck", he finished and jumped off the stage. Eddie nodded as he took a few deep breaths, waiting for the music to start. A second later he heard a familiar beat and felt better, knowing he knew the song. *Insert 'The Other Side' by Jason Derulo*

Eddie was really getting into the song which made the crowd join in as everyone started to clap. A few girls ran up to the stage as Kelsey stood up about to pounce on them. Eddie finished strong with the crowd cheering louder. He walked off the stage as Josh ran back up and said, "Whoa, way to start it off bro. Great job and your score is 34 out of 40. And now, next up is Kelsey!"

The girls cheered as Kelsey slowly made her way up to the stage. Josh repeated the same things to her as she nodded that she understood. She took a deep breath and stared at the screen hoping it was something she knew. She then heard the soft beat and started to feel more comfortable. *Insert 'Burn' by Ellie Goulding*

She started off slow and sweet but as soon as she heard her friends cheering, she lit up and started to rock out. She got more comfortable on stage as she even caught a few guys glancing at her. She finished with a huge smile as Josh joined her on stage clapping and cheering. "You go girl. You did awesome and your score is 34 also. We have a tie which means things are about to get interesting. Next up in this crazy thing is Jack", Josh finished, high fiving Jack as he made his way onto the stage.

Before the music even starting playing Jack already had a little group of girls forming around the stage as Kim's eyes rose in disbelief and humor. The music starting playing as Jack rolled his eyes thinking 'seriously out of all the songs, it had to be this one? Man Kim was going to love it'. He looked up and sure enough Kim had a huge grin on her face. *Insert 'Say Somethin'' by Austin Mahone.

Jack started singing as the cheers helped him get his groove. He was smiling at his little fan group as ear piercing screams overtook the room. He then jumped off the stage, walking towards their table as Kim's eyes were growing wide, knowing she was going to get pulled into something. Jack put his hand out for Kim to take as she quickly shook her head no but things worked on Jack's side as their friends pushed her out. They danced for a little bit as Jack kissed Kim's cheek then running back to the stage to finish the song. "Wow, now it's seriously hot in here and way to go. You got 37 points and the pressure is now on for, Kim", Josh shouted as Kim made her way up there, winking at Jack as they passed each other.

As soon as Kim was on stage you could hear whistling and hollering and immediately Jack tensed up. Everyone laughed at how the two constantly teased each other. As Kim was warming up, she was thankful for the clues Julie gave them as they were really spot on. The music started to play as Kim instantly smiled and had the look everyone knew as 'her jam'. *Insert 'Still Into You' by Paramore*

Kim was rocking out and sang with a lot heart as this song fit her and Jack perfectly. They had been through so much and up until this day, nothing had changed and they were as happy as ever. She was so into the song she didn't even realize that she was walking towards her friends but once she was by Jack, she bent down and kissed him on the lips as he felt what she felt and it brought a smile to both their faces. She made her way back to the stage and noticed a few guys in the audience were not very happy. She finished with a smirk as Josh ran back up on stage clapping and saying, "Ok, this is really getting good. Great job Kim, you also got a 37". He then paused and looked out to the audience yelling, "Come on people, really?" They all shrugged their shoulders as josh continued. "Anyways, next up is Milton".

Milton slowly made his way up to the stage, not wanting to do this. As he was walking up, Rudy smiled happily as he saw the kids enjoying themselves and having fun. He hadn't seen them like this in a long time and he missed it but was happy they were experiencing it now. Once on stage, Milton looked out at everyone and then instantly turned around catching his breath. He had to stay calm and gave himself a little pep talk before turning back around and nodded ok to whoever was doing the music. The music started playing as he smiled, feeling slightly more comfortable as he liked the song. *Insert 'Counting Stars' by one Republic*

Everyone looked uninterested in a nerd singing but as soon as Milton opened his mouth everyone was in shock as he really did have a great voice. He saw his friends clapping along and cheering as he felt a new wave of confidence take over and he really took off singing and performing. He ended the song catching his breath but had a huge smile on his face. Josh ran back, hugging Milton as he yelled, "Wow, I did not expect that. Great job bro. you got 35 points. Now let's bring Julie up".

Julie ran up with an extra bounce in her step. She never sang in front of people before but after seeing her friends totally kicking ass, she wasn't so nervous. She took a deep breath and waited for the music to start. *Insert 'Sweeter Than Fiction' by Taylor Swift*

Julie, who was hands down, one of the sweetest people you would ever meet totally owned that song. Her emotions pulled through and captured the audience in a heartfelt performance that balanced out everyone else's crazy energy ones. She looked out and saw her friends happy and content and that is exactly what they all needed. She finished the song perfectly as Josh joined her on stage wiping his eyes. "Well done Julie. That was beautiful and this night keeps getting better. You got 35. Now for the next person to sing their heart out is Jerry", Josh said pointing out to the crowd as Jerry stated to make his way up.

Jerry and Josh nodded as screams were coming from all over the room. Jerry smiled, waved and pulled out a few dance moves that made the crowd cheer even louder. He stretched it out and as soon as he heard the music he knew it was game time. *Insert 'One More Night' by Maroon 5*

He was such a natural as the only thing he was thinking about was this moment right now as everyone saw that performing was one of his strong suits. Jerry was dancing and getting the crowd hyped up and that energy is exactly what he needed to finish the song with a bang. Josh ran up to Jerry, giving him a pat on the back saying, "That was strong bro. I feel bad for the people who are judging but don't worry because you got a 36. And now the pressure is on for the last singer, Grace".

Grace got high fives from the girls as she made her way up to the stage. She had her game face on, ready to take the guys down and she prayed she had a good song to do so. She winked at a few guys who were clapping and then instantly got into the zone when she heard the music. She knew how to put on a show was as her cheerleading background came into paly. *Insert 'Come and Get It' by Selena Gomez'

Grace had the most fun with her song as it was definitely one of her favorites. She looked up and saw all her friends getting into it and at this point she didn't care who won. All she cared about was having fun and looking good while doing it. The song ended as everyone stood up and cheered as Grace took a bow, smiling like a little kid.

"Wow, so that was spot on. I am speechless. You 8 did a fantastic job and Grace, your score is 36", Josh started then stared out to the audience. "Seriously people! You just had to make them tie. You are killing me. Ok, well now its sudden death time and we are changing things up. You and you", Josh continued pointing to two other tables. "Will each judge a team and then after both teams have performed we will share the scores so first up are the guys!" Josh finished as the guys walked up to the stage totally unprepared. Josh handed them extra microphones and snickered, "Good luck".

Jerry raised his hand about to give Josh the finger but luckily Eddie slapped his hand down and signaled to the rest of group as they all have a nervous expression. They all looked at each other, took a deep breath and nodded to one another ready for what ever song it was. The music started playing as they all groaned. Jack thought his song was bad; well this was ten times worse. *Insert 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction.*

They looked out to see their girlfriends laughing and dancing along to the music and a huge fan group in front of the stage. Milton stated off as he put his best foot forward and kicked ass. Jack sang second and earned an immediate applause for the girls. Eddie went third, adding the charm factor as Jerry finished it off with smooth moves. The guys totally brought the house down which made the girls a little nervous.

"Now that is what I am talking about. You guys totally brought it. Girls the pressure is on", Josh said as the teams switched spots; giving each other high fives as they past one another.

"Remember girls, we so got this. We came prepared", Julie said as they did a hand shake.

You could hear whistling all around as the guys stood up and glared at everyone. The music started playing as Grace and Kim squealed knowing this was going to be epic. *Insert "Me and My Girls' by Fifth Harmony*

Grace stated off with power as she turned into a diva. Julie went second bringing the second batch of emotions out. They looked out and saw everyone on their feet which made them happy. Kelsey joined in with class as Kim finished it out like a pro. They all striked a pose at the end as the room erupted in cheer.

Josh ran back up to the stage high fiving the girls and screaming, "Ok, you girls just brought the house down. It's going to be close. Table one; what did you score the guys? The table held up a paper with 36 written down. "Awesome jobs guys. Table 2; what did you score the girls?" Josh added pointing to the other table. They held up a 37 as the girls screamed with happiness, jumping around and hugging each other. "Well there you go folks. Congratulations ladies; you earned it", Josh finished as the guys joined the girls on stage.

"Great job Gracie", Jerry said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Jer-bear. You definitely gave us a run for our money", Grace joked back.

"You were amazing up there", Eddie whispered to Kelsey, kissing her cheek.

"Me? I think it was the other way around", Kelsey replied laughing.

"Way to knock them dead", Jack said to Kim who grinned.

"Well as I recall, you did a pretty good job doing that too", Kim shot back, giving Jack a quick kiss.

"You absolutely owned that stage. I haven't seen that side of you before but I love it. I love you and couldn't be more proud", Milton shouted, brining Julie into a tight embrace.

"No I am proud of you. I have never seen you so relaxed and actually having fun. I love it!" Julie replied as everyone joined in a group hug.

They were hugging for a minute or so before they heard what sounded like sobbing behind them. They broke apart to see Rudy sitting off to the side crying hysterically. They slowly walked over and huddled around him as Jerry asked bluntly, "Yo, why you crying?"

Everyone glared at Jerry as Rudy replied, "I am not crying. I have something in my eye".

"Aw, come one Rudy. Just admit that you are crying", Eddie egged on.

"I am not crying," Rudy whimpered.

The girls all joined together and gave Rudy a huge hug, which made him cry even more. After a few more minutes of crying Rudy finally composed himself and said, "I am just really proud of you all. You have talent beyond your years and it was great to finally see you enjoying yourselves and having fun because I know the last four years haven't been easy".

"You are right, the last four years weren't easy but we survived because we had each other and you", Jack replied with a smile.

"You taught us how important it was to stay together", Jerry joined in.

"And what it meant to be a family", Eddie added.

"So for that, we thank you", Milton responded.

"And love you", Kim finished.

"And because we have this amazing bond, this is going to be the best summer ever!" Julie replied cheerfully.

"Even if it kills us", Grace joked.

"But at least we will die together because we still got like 55 days left", Kelsey finished as everyone laughed.

"Well in that case why don't we grab some dessert in case I don't see you a lot this summer", Rudy suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great", everyone piped in.

They left the venue with a new sense of together, knowing that no matter what the summer brings they will have this memory to last them a lifetime.

**And there you folk! Please R&R and let me know what you think. Also if you have any suggestion or activities please feel free to let me know in the review or PM. **

**Please let's try and get between 80-85 before the next chapter. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone and happy Thursday! Hope everyone had a good week and I seriously can't thank you enough for all the love and support. Much love to you all!**

**bellafan22: Thank you so much and no problem. Thank you for the awesome idea!**

**mikelann6: Aw, thank you so much. It means a lot!**

**scurtui24: Thanks so much and I love those songs too. Aw, I didn't mean to make you sad but here is another chapter so hopefully this will make you happy!**

**kickinitlover11: Aw, sorry it was emotional but thank you so much.**

**Guest: Thank you so much and I will try and add more Kick in the future.**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you so much!**

**autumn1999: Yep the girls got it this time. And hehe, thanks. That was the first song to come to mind. You will find out some of the event right now and thank you so much!**

**Guest: I love that idea! Thank you.**

**The Underdog 2: Thank you so much and haha, I saw it. That was a good one!**

**Alleykat12: Yep fifth harmony! They got some pretty awesome songs!**

**Anialoveskick: Aw, thanks so much A. Haha, I am glad you loved the songs and were singing along. I was too when I was writing the chapter!**

**Kickfeaver: Thank you so much Amz!**

**Guest: Aw, thank you so much!**

**And a special shout out to the second guest mentioned for the ides, even though this is only the beginning.**

**Enjoy!**

To say the 8 were having an amazing summer was debatable. Sure the activities were fun but tiring at the same time and it's not like they were actually getting a break. They still had to be prepared for anything which made their brains work overtime. The only nice thing about this game was that they were all together as best friends; knowing that as soon as August came around everything was going to change.

They were able to sleep in, which was a first and very nice surprise. They all ate, changed and waited for the day's instructions that didn't come until after 1 in the afternoon. "Good afternoon troop. Hope you enjoyed your rest. You all deserved it and that is why today I have a little surprise for you. Today is your day off to relax some more, hangout and do whatever teenagers do. So have fun and we will talk tomorrow", the voice said as the walkie got quiet.

They all stood there and looked at each other not moving as shock took over that was soon broken as Jack's doorbell was ringing off the hook.

He went to answer it and as soon as the door swung open, a pair of arms were around his neck and legs around his waist as a smile appeared on his face. "Hey baby", he whispered into Kim's ear.

"Hey Jackie. So what are we doing today?" Kim asked happily.

"Anything you want", Jack replied kissing her forehead.

"Can you not eat each other's faces off", Grace grumbled, walking past the couple.

"Grace, stop whining", Julie added walking behind her.

Jack raised an eyebrow as Kim shook her head no. Jack shrugged his shoulders and closed the door walking over to join the others who were having their own side conversations. Jerry was trying to lighten up Grace's mood, Julie and Milton talked about upcoming classes and Eddie and Kelsey were talking about what to do with their free time.

After a few minutes, the conversations turned in arguments as nothing was coming together. Jack and Kim looked at each other shaking their heads thinking, "Really? This is how we are spending our free time".

Jack cleared his throat but it went unnoticed. "Hey", he yelled, causing Jerry to end up on the floor and everyone's eyes focused on him. "This is our day off and you all end up yelling at each other? Well we are not doing that so everyone in my car right now because you all need to work out your anger", Jack finished as everyone quickly walked in to the garage. Kim gave Jack a worried look which he returned with a smile.

They drove a little ways before arriving at their destination. "Why are we here?" Jerry whined as he slammed the door shut.

"Because like I mentioned earlier, you all need to work out your anger", Jack said firmly, dragging Jerry along with the others slowly following.

They entered the building as they were happily greeted. "Hey guys! I didn't expect to see you today. Are we going on another adventure?" Rudy asked excitedly.

"No sorry Rudy. We just came over so people could work out some frustrations and anger. We actually have the day off today", Jack said.

"Well ok, work away", Rudy replied not wanting to interfere as most of the groups facial expressions were unhappy looking.

"Grace, I know you don't do karate but I know you know how to fight so fight Jerry and work it out. Same goes for you four. Kelsey, fight Eddie and Julie, go easy on Milton" Jack stated firmly as everyone took their positions.

Grace was kicking and punching away as Jerry held his guard up. He wasn't sure what was going on but as the minutes ticked away, he knew he probably wouldn't last much longer. "Grace, what happened this morning?" Jerry asked concerned.

"It really isn't even that big of a deal", Kelsey shouted, joining the conversation.

"Shut it Kelsey", Grace barked back.

As Grace was busy yelling at Kelsey, Jerry used that time to 'attack' Grace. He went behind her, pinned her arms behind her back and then wrapped his free arm around her waist so she couldn't move. "You are going to tell me what the hell wrong with you ok?" Jerry whispered in her ear in a serious tone.

Grace roiled her eyes but knew she couldn't get out of this. "Fine. I just had a rough start to the day. I was the last one to take a shower so the water was cold. Then I ran out of my shampoo. I dropped the blow drier and it cracked and lastly, I couldn't find what I wanted to wear", Grace sighed as Jerry released her arms and spun her around to give her a real hug.

Jack and Kim smiled as that was one down. Now all they needed was the last two. Kelsey and Eddie were in some weird fighting zone as Milton and Julie just kept circling each other. Jack rolled his eyes knowing that they would be here a while.

"I can't believe you don't care about anything!" Kelsey screamed at Eddie as she punched his arm.

"I never said I didn't care", Eddie shot back.

"I can't believe you think my elective choice is stupid", Julie shouted at Milton as she quickly did a punch kick combination.

Once Milton regained his focus he yelled back. "I never said it was stupid. I just don't think it's right for you".

Kim and Jack once again shook their heads, noticing that the 'fights' were fueled with pure anger and passion and that is the most deadly of mixtures.

Insults were being thrown back and forth from Eddie always agreeing with Kelsey to Kelsey wanting him to man up. From Milton 'calling' Julie's choices stupid to Julie proving Milton is closed minded.

Things were intense as no one was backing down. After a few more minutes Eddie finally had enough focus to 'attack' Kelsey at full speed as he lifted her over his shoulder, which at the time sounded like a good pan but ended with them both on the floor, caused by Kelsey's kicking and trashing around.

Once they caught their breaths, Eddie turned to Kelsey and apologized. "Kels, I am sorry that me not deciding on things irritated you. I just went along with it because you were always so excited and I didn't want to upset you. But from now on we will discuss things like adults and if we can't decide then we will both compromise, deal?" Eddie said with a small smile.

"Deal" Kelsey replied quickly as they embraced in a hug.

Two down, one to go as everyone hoped that the two brains of the group could work out their problems.

They continued fighting as everyone watched. After a few more times of them circling each other Julie quickly leapt towards Milton, tackling him to the ground. After she had him pinned he also apologized as he had no way of getting loose. "I am sorry I insulted you. It honestly came out the wrong way. You have to know that I support you and I guess I just didn't understand but this is your life and will accept it because I love you", Milton said softly.

"I love you too and thank you for trying to understand. To be honest the only reason I chose it red because I wanted something different", Julie responded with a shy smile.

"I get it now. We are growing up so why not try something outside the box", Milton added as Julie helped him up.

"Well ok. Today wasn't how any of us expected but I am glad to see we are all happy. Now let's go grab so dinner because I am starving", Kim suggested.

Everyone nodded as Jack yelled, "You can come out now Rudy. We are grabbing something to eat".

Rudy slowly exited his office to make sure Jack was telling the truth. Once he saw everyone together, he grabbed his jacket and joined them.

The rest of the night was great and things were back to normal. Once they arrived back home, they all headed to bed not realizing how exhausted they really were and knowing that tomorrow was probably going to be crazy.

They were in the middle of breakfast when the walkie stated going off. "Good morning everyone. I hope you all enjoyed your free day yesterday and are all rested up because today it's all about will power but not In the way you think. Open up envelope number 5 for the day's instructions. Good luck", the voice said in a serious but joking tone.

Julie and Jerry both grabbed the envelope and handed them to Jack and Kim as they read it out loud. "The heart and mind are two of the most powerful contributors in the human body. They both lead you to certain decisions. Whether its love or logic or right to wrong. But the real question is; how long can you bottle up your feelings before a certain feeling takes over. Would you listen to your heart or mind?"

Everyone froze as they tired to take everything in. That message was creepy but serious at the same time and the only thing running through their minds were, "What the hell did we get ourselves into?"

**And tada, there you go folks. This is part one. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to put it in the review or PM me.**

**Please let's try for 95 before the next chapter that will be posted in the beginning of April!**

**Thank and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


End file.
